Un desastre, un amor
by kioky kon
Summary: Todos en algún momento pasamos por el mayor sufrimiento humano: estar enamorado. Si bien a veces nos hace sentir que podemos darlo todo por esa persona especial, a veces también nos mata desde lo más profundo al mantenerlo en silencio. Un one-shot que nos habla de esos sentimientos, un Naruto enamorado, un Sasuke indiferente, ¿acaso vale la pena sufrir tanto? NaruXSasu


**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Pareja:** NaruXSasu

**_ (línea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** AU/Drama/Romance

**Clasificación:** T

**Comentarios: **

_Yosh! antes de otra cosa, arigatoo a quienes me regalan algo de su tiempo en la lectura de este one-shot, en verdad espero que sea de su agrado, y claro! que en especial sea del tuyo **mariafer-1210!** que con todo mi cariño este fic nacio para ti en celebración de tu cumpleaños, gracias por permitirme regalartelo`tbayoo! así que otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu, ¡disfrútalo! =^^=_

* * *

"**Un desastre, un amor"**

* * *

Si alguien ajeno le hubiese dicho antes que el amor tiene un límite seguramente él solo hubiese reído, si alguien hace tan solo tres años le hubiese hablado sobre el cansancio de la monotonía él seguramente le hubiese dicho que estaba mal, por que no es monotonía, es disfrutar estar a su lado… entonces ¿Qué significaba esto? Acaso el… ¿se había cansado?

Tantas risas, tantos insultos al igual que peleas infantiles, cada uno de aquellos detalles en su amistad siempre le habían parecido preciados ya que nadie más que él se le podía acercar, nadie más que él podría nunca jactarse de ser el primer ser humano sobre el planeta en insultar al azabache, nadie más que él podía decir que estaba en sus saludos de cada día en el colegio…

_**-Ah…-**_ suspiro el rubio en su cama, era patético, solo se estaba consolando

Pero no era su culpa, solo pasó, a los pocos meses de conocerlo se enamoro del ego en persona, Uchiha Sasuke, el ser más inalcanzable del colegio…

Después de tres años de iniciar una curiosa amistad con el chico en el colegio las cosas entre ellos no evolucionaban o al menos en la forma que Naruto esperaba, si bien siempre estaban juntos en los almuerzos, formando equipo en ciencias tanto como en deportes, las cosas no pasaban de amistad, oh! Y había que agregar el hecho de tener paciencia para cada una de las chicas que babeaban por el Uchiha y siempre interrumpían sus solitarias tardes en el techo del colegio

El rubio se revolvió inquieto en su cama ante sus cavilaciones, alcanzo a mirar el despertador en su taburete, eran justo 5:59 am y el ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, bufo molesto pues últimamente sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y lo mantenían de esta manera

_**-Sin embargo…-**_hablo para si en la obscuridad y silencio de su habitación a la vez que escondía el rostro en su almohada_**- ¿que demonios estoy esperando´tbayoo?**_

Y aunque fuese solo por un minuto más, pues tenia que alistarse para el colegio, quería permanecer debajo de sus cobijas, atrapado en esos sentimientos que no podía decir por temor a perder la amistad de Sasuke en tan solo un segundo, sentía que la soledad lo mataría si tal cosa pasaba…pero a decir verdad, mantener su fachada de _"amistad"_ ya le estaba cansando.

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

_**-¡Yo Naruto! –**_ saludo jovialmente Kiba al entrar al salón, aunque a la vez extrañándose de que el rubio estuviese tan temprano en esté, la mayoría de estudiantes no llegarían hasta aun otros 20 minutos_**- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, la clase con Kakashi-sensei empieza a las 8?**_

_**-Hola Kiba-**_ contesto sonriente Naruto a su amigo_**- lo mismo podría preguntar´tbayoo, no es normal llegar temprano tampoco para ti**_

_**-oh eso, ¿recuerdas el proyecto de ciencias? –**_ el rubio asintió con un ligero gesto de cabeza a la vez que el Inuzuka tomaba asiento en el lugar frente a él_**- Shino me hizo venir a las 6 para tomar las primeras muestras del día-**_ una vena saltaba de la frente de Kiba por tan solo recordar tal hecho_**- ¡¿puedes creerlo, yo en la escuela, a las 6 am solo para vigilar insectos?! –**_ por su lado Naruto solto una ligera risilla que provoco que Kiba lo mirara aun mas ofendido

_**-Lo siento´tbayoo-**_ soltó el rubio mientras levantaba ambos brazos en señal de paz ante la mirada de su amigo, después de todo si había algo que le faltaba a su amigo era paciencia

_**-Hmp-**_ bufo el chico molesto_**- como sea-**_ siguió mientras hacía un ligero puchero_**- el punto es que gracias a la falta de consideración de Shino estoy aquí, creí que el salón estaría despejado y no hay lugar más cómodo para dormir que mi propio pupitre, así que por eso vine aquí ¿y tu?**_

_**-Por nada realmente´tbayoo-**_ movió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto_**- solo desperté antes así que llegue antes, no es gran ciencia´tbayoo**_

Eso sin duda extraño al Inuzuka, Naruto no parecía tener la energía de siempre pero siendo sensatos gracias a Shino se moría de sueño en ese instante así que opto por no preguntar nada y tomar una ligera siesta, después de todo no quería que su peliblanco profesor lo castigase por dormir en clase, seguro mas tarde Naruto estaría como siempre.

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Para sorpresa de Naruto el azabache había faltado a clases, si bien al principio creyó que llegaría para la tercera hora ya que casualmente tenían examen, este no se había presentado y a pesar de preguntar a los profesores nadie le sabía decir que había pasado con Sasuke ese día…

Resignado a querer pasar el resto del día solo se dirigió a la azotea del colegio, mientras una ligera sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios, lo único de bueno que tenia su día era que las acosadoras del azabache no irrumpirían su paz al menos esta tarde… sin embargo sus predicciones habían estado un poco erradas, ya que al llegar a la ultima vuelta de las escaleras para su objetivo pudo vislumbrar a el montón de aquellas chicas hablando preocupadas…

_**-¡Es cierto!-**_ pudo escuchar a una de las chicas chillar_**- ¡Sasuke-sama falto por eso!**_

Tal cosa sin duda capto su atención, así que decidió quedarse un poco más, y por un momento se regaño mentalmente… ¿Por qué no esperar a que ese teme le dijera que había pasado?

_**-Tsk…no me diría´tbayoo-**_ fue a la conclusión que llego, así que siguió escuchando

_**-¡No puede ser!, ¿eso significa que ya no estará disponible?**_

_**-Lo sé, es horrible, ¿porque tenían que comprometerlo?-**_ grito desesperada una de ellas

Ambas orbes celestes del rubio se abrieron en sorpresa, Sasuke… _Su_ Sasuke, ¿comprometido?

¡¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?! ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Esas locas de donde obtenían esa información? _**–Tsk…-**_ chasqueo la lengua en obvio reproche, lo desesperaba el no saber, y lo irritaba… ¿Por qué esas tipas sabían más de ese teme que él mismo? ¿Por qué ese idiota azabache le había ocultado algo tan importante? Comprometido… ¿en serio?

Sin más, fastidiado se alejó del lugar, necesitaba alejarse de ahí…

Mientras la ira iba creciendo en él, no podía creer que el azabache no le hubiese mencionado nada antes a él, medito un poco más, conociendo lo sistemáticos que eran los Uchiha no había duda de que eran capaces de arreglar sus matrimonios por dinero, pero… ¡Sasuke no era así! A pesar de estar por graduarse el azabache nunca había mostrado gran interés por ocupar grandes cargos en la compañía familiar, incluso por eso Itachi se encargaba más de eso mientras Sasuke solo estudiaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke había aceptado algo tan idiota como un matrimonio?

Y maldijo el momento en que esa idea se cruzo por su cabeza, ya que pudo sentir claramente la punzada en su pecho, se detuvo de golpe en medio de la desierta calle… sus orbes lo traicionaban ya que podía sentir finas gotas heladas corriendo por sus bronceadas mejillas mientras mantenía la cabeza baja en un intento por ocultar el desborde de sus sentimientos, no quería, no quería creer que de esta forma debía terminar su amor secreto… la única manera de que Sasuke hiciera tal cosa era por que sin duda sentía algo por aquella persona…

Y en ese instante pudo sentir su sueño roto

Sin duda todo estaba acabado

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Naruto estaba comenzando a creer que tendría futuro en la actuación si así lo desease, después de todo no era fácil ocultar un amor, seguramente no correspondido, por tres años… y ahora, mucho menos era fácil actuar como si no hubiese escuchado nada el día anterior, seguir con su gran y zurrona sonrisa y pretender que aun había un mundo en él, todo con tal de escuchar de los labios del azabache la razón de su falta.

¿Patético? Tal vez, pero aun una mínima parte de él esperaba que todo fuese mentira. Aun así, no estaba seguro de cuanto soportaría…

_**-¿Y entonces que te ocurrió ayer teme? –**_ sonrió alegremente Naruto al disfrutar del solitario momento en la azotea con el azabache, al parecer esta vez sin las molestias cerca_**- es raro que faltes´tbayoo**_

_**-….- **_a pesar de lo que hubiese esperado el azabache ni siquiera lo miro, y eso mas que doler estaba acabando con su paciencia, ya que en todo el maldito día el azabache solo evitaba su mirada

Cuándo se disponía a reclamar el pelinegro habló, aunque aun su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del cielo

_**-Parece ser que a mi familia le divierte hacerme perder el tiempo, eso es todo**_

La ceja del rubio se levanto en duda ante la respuesta del azabache ¡que rayos! Eso ni siquiera era una respuesta decente…

_**-¡Que rayos teme! Al menos dime la verdad-**_ bufó exasperado llamando la atención del azabache _**- ayer todas tus fans se la pasaron chiloteando sobre que ya estabas apartado o alguna mierda así, no tienes algo que decir sobre eso´tbayoo?**_

El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa topándose con la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos celestes, no esperaba que Naruto supiese algo como eso, de alguna manera se sintió acorralado, no quería que el rubio se enterara de nada de eso… desvió la mirada rápidamente y hablo una vez más con su tono frio

_**-Ya te dije, no es nada-**_ y sin más se alejó del rubio con toda la intención de irse

Ese era el colmo para la paciencia del rubio, todo el tiempo se preocupaba del azabache, cada día desde hace tres años lo más importante era que Sasuke le mirase, cada instante quería saber que era lo que pasaba en esa cabeza, aquello que nadie más conocía… ¿y todo para que? ¡Justo ahora no esperaba un comportamiento de amantes! Al menos la confianza que se supone, ser amigos le debía dar, pero ¿acaso ni siquiera eso le daría?

_**-Tsk…¡que mierda!**_

Fastidiado el rubio se adelanto a Sasuke, lo tomo de la muñeca antes de que llegase a la puerta e impidiéndole el camino lo acorralo a un lado contra la pared, las orbes del azabache se abrieron con obvia sorpresa, justo en este momento la sonrisa de Naruto ya no estaba…

_**-¡Maldición Sasuke! ¿Soy tan idiota como para que no puedas confiar en mí? Deja de dártelas de sabio todo el tiempo, yo…-**_ se detuvo por un momento mordiendo su labio por la frustración contenida mientras cerraba los ojos, sabia que estaba mal, Sasuke le hacia esto todo el tiempo, ¿Qué hacia esta vez diferente a todas las otras? ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? Demonios, ya no sabia lo que hacia…

_**-Naruto-**_ la suave voz del azabache lo saco de sus cavilaciones, abrió los ojos y le dolió ver lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke lo miraba con preocupación a pesar de estar siendo acorralado aun, en sus ojos no estaba la indiferencia de siempre…era como si el misterio de estos se hubiese esfumado haciéndolos cristalinos para él en ese instante, no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, fijo su vista un poco mas bajo hasta llegar a los pálidos labios del pelinegro, el objeto de su deseo desde hace tanto…tan cerca, pero siempre prohibidos- sonrió con algo de nostalgia- ¡ya que importaba! Si después de esta pelea perdería al azabache por un ridículo compromiso ya nada importaba, no había riesgos, solo los tomaría… solo… una última vez

Estaba preocupado, no entendía que le pasaba al rubio… cuando menos se dio cuenta el rubio ya había llevado su mano hasta su mentón, levantando su rostro, tropezando sus miradas en un momento fugaz para invadir sus labios, era un contacto delicado sin embargo la ansiedad era obvia en él, aun así Sasuke no lo evito sino que se dejo llevar ante la calidez del rubio, en un instante su lengua podía sentir las caricias brindadas por la del rubio… su calor aumento, era el sabor de Naruto

Sin embargo el contacto fue terminado tan sorpresivamente como inicio, sintió el peso del rubio sobre sí

_**-Lo siento-**_ hablo Naruto a su oído_**- ya no puedo ser tu amigo… adiós.**_

Dicho esto el rubio se separo de Sasuke alejándose en silencio sin mirar atrás mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción y tristeza se hacia presente, a la vez que sus cabellos ocultaba sus ojos, era lo mejor, esta vez había sido el final.

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Hace tan solo una horas la noche había caído, y hace tan solo una horas que su mundo se había desmoronado también con ese beso al azabache ya que había terminando cualquier oportunidad de perdón de parte de esté seguramente por actuar así.

…sin embargo no se arrepentía…

Al menos ahora podría dedicarse a olvidar, su vida social estaba llena de amigos así que sin duda podría ocuparse lo suficiente para ni siquiera tropezarse con el azabache en clases, al menos mas de lo estrictamente necesario, dejaría pasar el tiempo, uno o dos años… tal vez diez, quien sabe, en algún momento todo sería una mala broma.

Miro tranquilo una vez más el panorama frente así, estaba recostado a las orillas del lago en el parque, siempre había sido un lugar conciliador y la luz de la luna solo lo hacia un panorama mas exquisito… se dejo llevar un poco por la tranquilidad del lugar y cerro los ojos.

_**-Naruto-**_ sí, ahí estaban sus recuerdos traicionándolo una vez más, la voz de Sasuke llamándolo _**– Naruto-**_ si, una vez más_**- ¡Dobe! –**_ ok, eso si ya lo empezaba a fastidiar ¡ahora hasta sus recuerdos osaban insultarlo!

Abrió sus ojos con toda la intención de callar esa voz en su cabeza, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida… mirándolo desde arriba estaba nadie menos que Sasuke observándolo

_**-Sasuk…- **_sin embargo fue interrumpido por el azabache

_**-Tsk… si tanto quieres saber te lo diré-**_ dijo sin más el azabache sonrojándose un poco mientras ocultaba sus negras orbes entre su flequillo ¡y es que demonios! Ese dobe y sus locuras sin duda lo sacaban de quicio y tenia que arreglar lo que sea que estaba pensando de una vez por todas_**- es cierto, mi familia quería que tomara un compromiso con la hija de un empresario de Londres, nuestras compañías tienen tratos y a todos les conviene así que…-**_ pero esta vez si fue interrumpido por el rubio_**- así que dijiste que sí, déjalo teme… te casaras, iras a Londres, lo entiendo, no tienes siquiera que decirme algo… lo que hice fue una idiotez, así que esta bien´tbayoo- **_termino lo más firme que pudo

_**-¡Claro que no esta bien!-**_ reclamo el azabache_**- tsk… yo-**_ desvió su mirada_**- ¡demonios dobe! Yo estoy enamorado de ti así que rechacé la propuesta, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan idiota como para creer esos rumores.**_

Esta vez Naruto si que se sintió perdido, su mente se había detenido ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Fijo su vista en Sasuke una vez el silencio se formo entre ellos, Sasuke se veía cansado y a decir verdad el chico se veía algo agitado, sin embargo no sabría si era por lo recién dicho o por que lo habría estado buscando durante todo el rato como loco- sonrió, si ese era el caso estaba en verdad feliz.

_**-Sasuke-**_ a pesar del llamado del rubio el azabache no le miro, estaba bastante avergonzado por lo dicho así que prefirió permanecer en silencio un poco, sin embargo en un instante se vio asaltado por el brazo del rubio atrayéndolo hacia abajo, rodeándolo y por segunda vez en el día, que ahora era noche, se vio acorralado contra el suelo por el chico.

El choque de sus miradas fue inevitable, lo amaba, estaba consiente de ello desde hace meses y tal como le había dicho al rubio hace poco, él era la razón por la que había rechazado la propuesta de su familia… de hecho no solo la había rechazado, había dejado muy en claro que no tenia la mas mínima intención de casarse aun si le costaba la herencia, después de todo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para valerse por si mismo, y aun mejor si con eso lograba estar mas tiempo con Naruto, todo valía la pena, sí… sin duda amaba a ese dobe y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

_**-Naruto-**_ esta vez fue el azabache quien hablo, a la vez que pasaba una mano por la bronceada mejilla de esté en una ligera caricia_**-yo…también te amo, así que intenta dejarme otra vez y te pateare el trasero de regreso- **_la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de Sasuke no le dejaba la duda al rubio de que hablaba en serio, sonrió zurronamente

Sin esperar más unió sus labios en un contacto posesivo con el azabache debajo de él, este no puso ninguna resistencia, después de todo será un idiota si lo hiciera, ansiaba probar el sabor del rubio desde hace tanto que ahora solo quedaba disfrutar el momento.

Con un ligero mordisco en el labio del azabache Naruto invadió una vez mas su boca, probando cada rincón de aquel exquisito sabor, acariciando con su propia lengua la cavidad del azabache mientras el ritmo se aceleraba… de forma natural Sasuke rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio atrayéndolo más para si mientras el contacto se profundizaba, el rubio presiono un poco la entrepierna del azabache obteniendo un ligero gemido ahogado de parte de esté- sonrió complacido- hace tanto había soñado con tener al azabache de esta forma siendo tocado solo por él, y ahora al fin lo tenia… a su merced.

Cuando el cuerpo les exigió oxigeno ambos chicos se separaron, Naruto quedo encantado con la vista, las pálidas mejillas de su Sasuke estaban llenas de un rojizo cautivador y sus orbes mostraban la calidez que esa misma tarde había visto, además de que a su parecer, estaba encantado con el intento del azabache por controlar su respiración una vez más.

_**-Ne, Sasuke…-**_hablo Naruto con esa sonrisa que tantas veces había cautivado al azabache_**- lo siento, yo… hable demasiado´tbayoo, es solo que últimamente- **_fue interrumpido_**- lo sé, has estado demasiado distraído desde hace días y Kiba me pregunto que te pasaba esta mañana-**_ Sasuke suspiro_**- esta bien, solo olvídalo quieres?**_

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke para sí.

_**-Te amo teme-**_ sintió el abrazo del azabache en respuesta por su espalda_**- yo también te amo dobe**_

Después de todo el día no había estado tan mal, después de todo, sus sentimientos no lo habían traicionado, lo que había sentido mas allá de cansancio habían sido simplemente sus sentimientos buscando una salida desesperada aunque lo rompiesen, pues más vale ser herido en el hecho que al final sufrir solo en un deseo.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO ÚNICO**

* * *

**_Bien, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mariafer-1210, y como te dije arriba, otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu! _**

_Así mismo, arigatoo a aquellas almas que me han regalado algo de su tiempo al leer este pequeño escrito, de igual forma espero lo hayan disfrutado y sí es así y me regalan un review aun más gracias jeje._

_Hasta la próxima! kioky kon fuera =^^=_


End file.
